


Sacrifice

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Seven of Nine goes missing on an alien planet





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my longer fic but I wrote this in one night.  
> This marks my 30th J/7 fanfic! Can you believe it?? *cake and icecream for all of my readers*
> 
> Alsoooo if any of you like Sweeney Todd please go read my Sweeney Todd fanfic that I wrote when I was 15. I just found it on an old hard drive and posted it today. It's really not half bad!

They were walking through a garden on an alien planet. Captain Kathryn Janeway and her senior staff had attended a dinner at the palace of King Seret, leader of the Malakian people. They were an alien race in the Delta Quadrant who, she had to admit, resembled cats. They were tall bipeds, covered in short colorful fur. Their ears were on top of their heads and moved in accordance to their mood. They had whiskers on their face that twitched. All they were missing were tails. Kathryn had never been much of a cat person – she preferred dogs – but it was hard not to think of the Malakians as cute.

But they were a kind race. They welcomed the Voyager crew to their planet. They were eager to trade supplies and enthusiastic to learn about another culture. Dinner had gone splendidly and when the King suggested Kathryn check out the palace garden before she returned to her ship for the night, she insisted Seven come along with her.

Seven had reluctantly agreed, only because the captain was not taking any Security with her.

“Do you really think they're going to attack us, Seven? They're the nicest race we've come across in this Quadrant,” Kathryn said as they walked.

“One cannot be too careful. The Borg have not assimilated this species yet and I do not have any information on them,” she replied. “Besides, doesn't Starfleet have a rule about not leaving captains alone on alien planets?”

“I suppose. Look, Seven, aren't these gorgeous?” she asked, looking at a bed of red flowers. They resembled lilies but they smelled like honeysuckle, reminding her of home.

“They are...interesting, Captain,” Seven said uncertainly. Kathryn smiled at her, knowing it was difficult for the former Borg drone to appreciate the beauty in things.

“What about the moon? That has to be the biggest moon I've ever seen,” Kathryn said, looking to the sky. The nearly-full moon appeared many times larger than Earth's moon. It bathed the planet in a soft light, like the light of an early morning on Earth.

“It is not larger, Captain, only closer,” Seven informed her. “...But it is the _closest_ moon I have ever observed.”

“I wonder how it affects the tides?” Kathryn mused aloud.

“Perhaps if there is time we can see the ocean before Voyager leaves orbit.”

“I have the trade negotiations tomorrow. Maybe if I get done early enough... Would you come with me?”

“Wouldn't you prefer I spend time charting our course in Astrometrics?”

“Seven if I know you as well as I think I do, I know you've already charted our course for the next two weeks at least.”

“Three weeks,” she admitted.

“Please come with me, Seven? I enjoy your company.”

“I enjoy your company as well, Captain. I will accompany you.”

“Wonderful,” she said delightedly. “Why don't you visit the city tomorrow, immerse yourself in the culture? There's a market you could explore, maybe buy some things to liven up your alcove.”

Seven grimaced as if the thought caused her physical pain.

“It won't kill you,” Kathryn said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I suppose...I will,” Seven said finally.

“That's my girl,” Kathryn said without thinking, giving her shoulder a squeeze. Seven looked at her oddly, but then in the moonlight Kathryn saw her smile for the first time.

“Seven!” she exclaimed, surprised. “You have a beautiful smile. You should smile more often.”

Seven looked away, still smiling. Kathryn touched her cheek gently then let her hand fall, knowing she was pushing the limits of their normally subtle flirting. Knowing it could never be more than that.

“We should head back to the ship. I've got to be up early to meet with the council,” she said.

“Yes, Captain,” Seven said, her smile gone replaced by her normal stoic expression.

 

Kathryn left the palace the next afternoon after a long day of trade negotiations. It hadn't been difficult and the Malakians had agreed to her terms easily but her mind had been occupied. She'd gotten the king's permission for her and Seven to take a shuttle to explore the coast. He'd even suggested they camp there, which she'd thought was a wonderful idea. She was sure Seven had never been camping and she couldn't wait to get back to Voyager to discuss it with her.

She went to her quarters first and took a quick sonic shower. She knew it would be cold on the coast so she put on a pair of warm black pants, boots, a red sweater, and a black jacket. She pinned her combadge to the sweater and tapped it.

“Janeway to Seven of Nine,” she said.

She waited, but there was no response.

“Computer, locate Seven of Nine,” she said with a frown, already leaving her quarters.

“Seven of Nine is not on Voyager,” the computer responded.

Kathryn felt the first inkling of fear as she made her way to the turbolift. So Seven wasn't on Voyager, maybe she was down on the planet exploring, like she had encouraged her to...but even if she were on the planet, she would respond to her hails.

“Janeway to Seven of Nine,” she tried again, wishing the lift would move faster. “Seven, respond.”

Still there was no answer.

When Kathryn stepped onto the bridge she was still arguing with herself. Maybe communications were down. Maybe there was interference. Maybe -

“Captain on the Bridge,” Harry said from her chair. She'd left him in charge, she'd forgotten.

“Harry are we having any problems with communications?” she asked.

“No ma'am.”

“I want you to scan the surface for Seven's biosignature. I've been trying to hail her,” she said and Harry hurried to his station.

“She's not on the ship?” he asked as he punched in commands.

“Not according to the computer but scan for her biosignature here too.”

Kathryn sat in her chair and steepled her fingers in front of her, trying to remain calm.

 _It's fine_ , she told herself silently. _Seven is fine. She can take care of herself. Maybe she got in a scuffle and her combadge was damaged._

“I'm not reading her biosigns anywhere, Captain,” Harry said finally and Kathryn felt the color drain from her face.

“Have there been any shuttle launches?”

“No ma'am.”

“What about the Transporter logs? Did she beam down to the planet?”

Harry punched in more commands.

“Yes ma'am. Seven beamed down at 09:00. There's no record of her coming back.”

“Who else beamed down around that time?”

“Tom and B'elanna at 09:15.”

“Captain Janeway to Lt. Torres,” she said, tapping her combadge.

“Torres here,” she responded immediately.

“B'elanna have you seen Seven?”

“Uh, we saw her this morning.”

“Yeah at the market,” Tom's voice came over the combadge.

“What time was that?”

“Around 09:30, Captain,” he answered.

“Is everything alright?” B'elanna asked.

“No. We can't find Seven. She isn't responding to hails and we can't get a lock on her. I'll get Tuvok to organize a search party.”

“We'll go ahead and start looking down here. Don't worry, Captain. We'll find her.”

“Keep me informed. Janeway out.”

“It doesn't make any sense,” Harry said, frowning, still scanning. “Even if she were dead we'd be able to get a lock on her combadge.”

Kathryn felt her heart stop and for a moment she thought she might throw up. She slammed her command mask down on her emotions. Nobody on the Bridge moved a muscle as she leveled Harry with her most dangerous glare.

“I didn't mean – that is- I,” he stammered, looking as if he might wet himself.

“Tell Tuvok to organize a search party and get Commander Chakotay on the Bridge,” she growled and strode towards the turbolift. “I'm going down there to look for her myself.”

 

Kathryn beamed down right outside of the Market and immediately got to work. She'd brought a Padd with Seven's picture on it and began asking all of the merchants if they'd seen her. Some of them remembered her for her implants but none of them had seen her since early that morning.

She talked to everyone in the Market and was about to start knocking on doors in the residential section of town when B'elanna hailed her.

“Captain we found something. It's...well, you'll want to see for yourself.”

“Where are you?” she asked, fighting to keep her voice calm. “I'm in the Market.”

“We're north of the village.”

“I'll come to you. Janeway out.”

Kathryn's heart was pounding and she hurried through the streets. _Please no,_ she prayed silently. _Please, please don't be dead. I can't lose you. Please._

She saw Tom and B'elanna standing at the edge of a forest outside of town. She ran towards them, trying not to let her panic show. When she reached them she saw what they were staring at – Seven's blue biosuit lay on the ground, along with her combadge that had been smashed to pieces.

Unable to keep her hands from trembling she picked up the biosuit. Her eyes didn't miss the spot of blood on the collar and she felt sick.

“I set this tricorder to scan for Borg technology,” B'elanna explained. “This was all we found, a few nanoprobes-”

“Seven!” Kathryn shouted into the forest. The darkness gave no reply.

“We already tried that-”

“I'm going after her,” Kathryn said, snatching B'elanna's modified tricorder and heading into the trees.

“Captain, wait!” B'elanna cried, grabbing her arm. “There's something about this forest – it's interfering with our scanners. It could be dangerous.”

“She's been missing for _hours_ , B'elanna! She could be...” she couldn't bring herself to say it. “She could be injured. She's alone, in a strange forest, probably scared-”

“Are we talking about the same Borg? I guarantee you that wherever she is, she isn't scared, Captain,” B'elanna said.

“Maybe the Malakians can help us. Maybe they have equipment that works in the forest,” Tom suggested.

Kathryn exhaled slowly, looking towards the forest. Part of her wanted to run straight into the woods screaming for her friend...but the rational part of her brain won out.

“Let's go talk to the King, see what we can find out about this forest,” she said finally. “Maybe he has some clue what's going on.”

 

When they reached the palace they were shown to King Seret's throne room immediately. The orange-furred Malakian sat stroking his whiskers.

“Captain Janeway. Your Head of Security has already informed me of your missing crewman. It is most troubling news indeed.”

“King Seret, we found her clothes outside of town, on the edge of a dark forest,” Kathryn said, clutching the biosuit to her chest. She was fighting to keep her voice from shaking, drawing on every bit of her command training.

A shadow passed across the king's eyes and his ears twitched.

“The forest of Malach? That is most distressing,” he said, stroking his whiskers anxiously.

“What is it? Please, if you know who has taken my Astrometrics officer, tell me.”

“There's a tribe of Malakians who live in those woods...they're best described as feral. They've been known to take children, everyone knows to keep their kits away from there.”

“Seven's no child,” B'elanna said.

“Why do they take children?” Kathryn asked. “And why haven't you done anything about it?”

“We are a non-violent species, Captain, as much as we can be. They take children for their innocence. They've been known to take adults who have never mated. Such individuals are special to them. They take them to...sacrifice,” he said uneasily. “They worship old gods.”

“Are you saying...they took her because she's a virgin?” Kathryn asked, her voice low.

The thought that Seven might be a virgin had never occurred to her. She had assumed would have taken that from her when she was assimilated.

“They sacrifice them at midnight, usually during a full moon,” the King said.

“So there's time! We could still find her,” Kathryn said, relieved.

“But our scanners don't work in the forest,” B'elanna reminded her.

“The trees emit a bio electric signal. But we can help you. We have Trackers with a superior sense of smell. They hunt in the forest often. Rani, assemble my best Trackers,” the King said to his gray-furred assistant who nodded and disappeared.

Kathryn stared out of the nearest window. It was already getting dark out.

“I am so sorry that this happened to your young friend, Captain Janeway. I hope that you find her and that this does not spoil our alliance,” the King said.

Kathryn knew she should be polite and diplomatic, but all she could think of was Seven, alone and naked, in a strange forest.

“We had better find her alive,” she said in a low voice. B'elanna and Tom both looked at her with surprise at what could only be called a threat, but the king nodded his head, ears twitching in distress.

Rani returned with several Malakians dressed in black tactical uniforms. They all had black or dark-gray fur. Kathryn, Tom, and B'elanna led them back to the edge of the forest where they'd found the biosuit.

“We need to get her scent, ma'am,” one of the Trackers said to the captain. Reluctantly she handed over the biosuit.

Kathryn watched as the Trackers passed the biosuit around, sniffing it. When they handed it back to her she put it to her nose and inhaled. She was no Tracker but she recognized Seven's scent easily. It was the scent of her sweat she smelled during their Velocity matches. Slightly metallic, a hint of cherry from a lotion the captain had given her herself, and something that was uniquely Seven.

She noticed B'elanna watching her and she immediately stopped sniffing the biosuit. She avoided B'elanna's gaze, face burning.

“We've got her trail,” one of the Trackers said and they followed them into the woods.

The sun was gone now and it was difficult to see where they were going. The Trackers seemed to have no trouble seeing in the dark and they had reflective stripes on their uniforms that made them easy to follow.

“I never would've guessed Seven was still a virgin,” Kathryn heard B'elanna mutter behind her.

“I knew she was,” Tom said.

“How the hell did _you_ know?” B'elanna demanded of her husband.

“She was when she came aboard. I helped the Doctor with her medical profile,” he said defensively.

“Right,” B'elanna snorted. “I meant, I'm surprised that after three years she and the captain-”

“Lieutenant!” Kathryn said sharply, alerting them to the fact that she could hear their conversation.

“I'm sorry, Captain. I mean you two are awfully close.”

“B'elanna maybe now isn't the time-” Tom tried.

“No, I mean, it's obvious you care more about Seven than you do anyone else,” the half-Klingon continued.

“Wh- I don't-” Kathryn stammered.

“You may not think you should, but you do. Everyone knows it, pretty much everyone is okay with it. I mean, how many times have you risked everything for Seven? Even when it looked like she left voluntarily you brought her back. It's obvious you love her. Everyone just sort of assumed you two...”

“That's enough, Lieutenant,” Kathryn hissed. “Just...stop. I don't need this right now. We need to find Seven.”

“Of course, Captain. I'm sorry.”

“I smell blood,” said one of the Trackers and Kathryn felt her stomach drop. She clutched the biosuit tighter. The Malakians veered to the right and ran faster. Kathryn hurried after them, nearly running into them when they came to an abrupt stop. There, in the middle of a small clearing, was Seven.

She was hanging upside down, suspended by a rope strung between two trees. Her blonde hair had come loose and nearly reached the ground. And she was unequivocally naked.

“Seven!” Kathryn cried, dropping the biosuit and rushing to her side. In the light of the moon she could see claw marks on Seven's lovely face which dripped blood over her implant and staining some of her hair.

“Seven,” she said again, touching her cheek. Finally her sapphire eyes fluttered open.

“Captain?” she said groggily.

“Hang on Seven. We're going to get you out of here,” she assured. Already two of the Trackers were climbing the trees to cut the ropes.

“I have...a gift..for you,” Seven mumbled as Kathryn put her arms under her. She caught the full weight of the former drone as the ropes were cut. She grunted and nearly dropped her, forgetting about the weight of the Borg hardware in her body. Seven found her feet but leaned heavily against the captain.

“This is for you,” Seven said and handed her a necklace she had clasped in her hand. Then she stumbled a few feet away and vomited.

“Seven!” she exclaimed, hurrying to her side. She held her blonde hair back from her face as she continued to vomit.

“There's some sort of sedative in her system,” Tom said, scanning the naked woman with a medical tricorder under his wife's watchful gaze.

“I thought her nanoprobes eliminated threats like that?” Kathryn asked, stroking Seven's back as she tried to catch her breath.

“They're trying to, I think. The Doctor knows more about her specific physiology than I do.”

“Captain,” Seven gasped.

“I’m right here, Seven,” she said.

“Do you like your gift?” she asked shakily.

“I'm more worried about you right now, honey,” she said softly, but looked down at the necklace. It was a small silver bird on a silver chain.

“I bought it for you,” Seven said. Her voice still sounded thick and groggy and she was trembling.

“It's wonderful,” she whispered, and Seven smiled weakly.

“Captain...I'm cold,” she said, her smile fading. “And...I think...I need to regenerate.”

“Here,” B'elanna said, picking up the biosuit Kathryn had dropped.

Tom turned away respectfully as Kathryn and B'elanna helped Seven put her biosuit back on. Then Kathryn took off her jacket and put it on Seven for additional warmth.

“Better?” Kathryn asked softly and Seven nodded.

“Can we go home?” Seven asked groggily.

“We have to get out of the forest for Harry to get a lock on us,” B'elanna said.

“Come on,” Kathryn said, slipping an arm around Seven to help support her.

The Trackers led them back the way they had come. Seven was stumbling, resting a lot of her weight on Kathryn who tried not to let it show just how bad it hurt her back. B'elanna got on Seven's other side and helped support her. That helped Kathryn's back a lot.

“They're coming,” warned one of the Trackers. For a moment Kathryn was confused then half a dozen Malakians sprang out of the trees yowling and spitting. These were different than the Malakians they had met so far. These walked on all fours and had mud-streaked fur.

“Our sacrifice!” one of them hissed. “Return her!”

“She's nobody's sacrifice, she's a member of my crew,” Kathryn said, pulling out her phaser with her free hand. “If you come one step closer, I'll kill you.”

The creature leapt and Kathryn fired. It fell to the ground then the rest of them attacked.

The Trackers jumped to their defense.

“You're almost to the edge of the forest,” one said, punching his opponent. “Run!”

They took off in the direction he pointed. Kathryn and B'elanna practically dragged Seven and Tom stayed a step behind them, phaser at the ready.

As soon as they cleared the trees, Kathryn hit her combadge.

“Janeway to Voyager, beam us out of here!”

Immediately she felt the pull of the transporter. They appeared in Sick Bay. Kathryn didn't let go of Seven until the Doctor had her on a biobed and was scanning her.

“Captain,” Seven said groggily, eyes half-open.

“I'm right here, Seven,” she said, taking her hand and squeezing it.

“I need to replicate some more nanoprobes,” the Doctor said, walking away for a moment.

“Have to tell you...” Seven mumbled.

“What is it, Seven?”

“Love you,” she murmured and Kathryn gasped softly. She lowered her mouth near Seven's ear.

“I love you too,” she whispered, then straightened up as the Doctor returned. “Try to rest, Seven. Let the Doctor take care of you.”

“Yes Captain,” she said and closed her eyes.

“Is she going to be alright, Doctor?” Kathryn asked as he injected Seven with a hypospray.

“She should be fine in about 12 hours when the sedative clears her system,” he said, grabbing the dermal regenerator to heal her face. “She'd do better in her alcove but since she can barely walk she'll just have to sleep it off here.”

“I'm going to sit with her,” Kathryn said, pulling up a chair.

“Captain, it's late, you should-” the EMH began but stopped when Kathryn glared at him. He sighed dramatically and went into his office.

Kathryn sat beside the biobed and gazed at the sleeping Borg. Had Seven really said that? She had. And she'd said it back.

The thought sent a jolt of anxiety through the captain. Of course she loved Seven. They'd spent the last year flirting. She had always told herself it couldn't go any farther than that. She thought there was no way the crew could accept her dating anyone, especially Seven. But according to B'elanna, they all assumed she was sleeping with her anyway!

And the last 6 hours, when she thought she might lose Seven...Maybe it was time to act on her feelings.

 _Well not this second_ ,” she thought, gazing at the sleeping blonde fondly. Her brow furrowed when she saw there was still blood in her hair. Kathryn got up and quietly went to the replicator. She returned with a small bowl of warm water and a rag. Tenderly she began to wash the blood out of Seven's hair.

She had never known Seven's hair was so long. She always wore it in the same efficient twist. Sometimes tendrils came loose when they played Velocity. The captain loved seeing Seven frazzled after a game of Velocity.

When she had gotten the blood out, she ran her fingers through Seven's long hair. If anyone were to ask she'd say she were helping it dry. But they were alone in Sick Bay and really she was just enjoying the feeling of Seven's silky blonde hair.

 

 

When Seven woke in the early hours of the morning, her mind felt a lot clearer though her head still ached. The memory of her kidnapping and subsequent rescue were foggy. She started to sit up but stopped when she saw the captain. She was sitting in a chair next to the bed, resting her head on the bed, asleep.

She was out of uniform, wearing a red sweater, and Seven smiled when she saw the necklace she'd gotten her. She did remember buying it at the Market.

Kathryn's hair had fallen across her face. Seven reached out and gently brushed it aside so she could see more of Kathryn' sleeping face. She stirred slightly and Seven regretted the action. She hadn't meant to wake her.

Kathryn's gray eyes opened and focused on Seven. An expression of worry came over her face.

“Seven. How are you feeling?” she asked, sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

“Much better, Captain, although my memory is still fuzzy. I am unused to my memory failing me. I remember the Malakian planet. The Market...”

“You were kidnapped and drugged by a group of feral Malakians.”

“For what purpose?”

“They were going to sacrifice you to some sort of Forest Spirit or something,” Kathryn scoffed.

“I remember...going to the Market. I remember buying you this,” she said, reaching out to touch Kathryn's necklace. “I intended to give it you when we visited the coast. As a thank you. I was observing the forest – it had a curious bio electric energy – when I was attacked. No...first something stung me. Then I began to feel...disoriented. I was not functioning properly when I was attacked, I could not fight them off. They took my biosuit and combadge but I kept your necklace clenched in my fist. They dragged me into the woods. They examined me, my vagina, then they took me deeper into the woods. They carried me into a river and bathed me. The last thing I remember is them tying me up.”

“Did they hurt you?” Kathryn demanded.

“One of them scratched me,” she said, touching her face only to find it healed.

“No I mean did they hurt you in your...private area.”

Seven quirked her ocular implant at the faint color in Kathryn's cheeks.

“You are an adult and scientist, Captain, you can say 'vagina',” Seven said, causing Kathryn to blush harder. “But no. I remain intact. ...Am I correct in assuming that is why I was taken? Because I am a virgin?”

“Yes. The king said they used to steal children.”

“I am glad it was me and not Naomi Wildman. She would have been frightened.”

“Oh Seven...I'm so sorry.”

“Captain?” Seven asked, confused.

“It's my fault. I'm the one who insisted you explore the village. You wanted to stay on Voyager. I should have let you-”

“That does not make it your fault, Kathry- Captain,” she corrected quickly, feeling her own cheeks grow faintly warm.

“No, it's alright, Seven. You can call me Kathryn,” she said, touching her cheek gently.

“Kathryn,” Seven said softly, covering the captain's hand with her own.

The Doctor cleared his throat, surprising them both. Kathryn was blushing again and let her hand fall as the Doctor came to examine Seven.

“How are you feeling?” he inquired, scanning her with a tricorder.

“I am functioning adequately,” she replied. “...Though I am still tired.”

“The drug they injected you with hasn't completely left your system. You should stay here and sleep until it does.”

“I do not wish to remain here,” Seven said, getting up. She swayed slightly as the room spun and she braced herself on the biobed until it stopped. Kathryn put a hand on her arm, an expression of worry on her face.

“I'm fine,” Seven said.

“Uh-huh,” Kathryn said, unconvinced. “...Why don't you come rest in my quarters? I think you'll find my bed is far more comfortable than a biobed. I'll sleep on the couch and I can check on you every so often.”

“...That would be acceptable,” Seven said slowly.

“Fine by me,” the Doctor said. “Come by for a check up when you wake up.”

“I'll make sure she does. Come on Seven,” the captain said, putting a hand on her arm and leading her out of Sick Bay.

“You should let me sleep on the couch,” Seven said as they stepped onto the turbolift. “You-”

“You said you loved me,” Kathryn said as soon as the doors closed.

“I did?” Seven asked, then the memory came hazily back to her. “Oh. I did. I thought I was dreaming...or possibly dying.”

“So you didn't mean it?” Kathryn asked, her face falling slightly.

“No, I did. I mean, I do,” Seven said quickly. “But I know you're the captain and you won't-”

“I don't care,” Kathryn said. “I love you and when I thought I might lose you...I couldn't stand the thought of not telling you how I feel.”

Kathryn stepped closer and put her hand on Seven's cheek again. Seven smiled before lowering her head to kiss Kathryn. The turbolift doors opened and somebody wolf-whistled. They broke apart to see Tom and B'elanna grinning.

“We were just on our way to breakfast,” Tom said, his ears as red as the captain's face.

“Don't let us keep you,” Kathryn muttered, grabbing Seven's hand and pulling her out the turbolift towards her quarters.

“Glad to see you're feeling better, Seven,” B'elanna called after them.

Kathryn pulled Seven into her quarters and the doors shut behind them.

“Now,” Kathryn said with a smile. “Where were we?”

“You were telling me how you feel about me...with your tongue.”

“Oh yes,” she said, wrapping her arms around the Borg. They had just pressed their lips together again when the door chime rang. Kathryn let out a frustrated growl and Seven smiled, amused.

“Computer, who is at the door?” Kathryn demanded.

“Commander Chakotay is outside the captain's quarters,” the computer intoned.

“I'm going to kill him,” she groaned.

“That would be inefficient. He is an efficient First Officer,” Seven said, still smiling.

“Go into my room and wait please, Seven.”

“Yes Captain,” she replied, wondering if she would ever stop smiling. Kathryn smiled at her and when Seven was gone she opened the doors.

“What is it, Commander?” she asked, trying not to snap.

“Just wanted to check on you. Ask how Seven is,” he said in a friendly tone.

“She's fine. She's sleeping here until the drug they gave her wears off.”

“Oh?” he said with a grin. “In your bed?”

“Yes and I'm sleeping on the _couch_ ,” she said with an eye roll. “Goodnight Commander.”

“Sleep tight, Captain.”

Seven emerged from the bedroom when she heard the doors close.

“I still insist you let me take the couch,” Seven said.

“Silly Borg,” Kathryn said fondly. “Neither of us is sleeping on the couch.”

“Oh? _Ohh_ ,” Seven said, recognition dawning on her. A wide smile returned to her face and she gave the captain a look that could only be described as lustful.

“We will be _sleeping_ , Seven. You need to rest and let the sedative leave your system. I'm not going to be taking advantage of you.”

“You would not be taking advantage,” Seven said, pulling her to her and kissing her sweetly.

“You can't consent while you're drugged. Besides, I don't want to rush things, darling. Come on.”

Kathryn kissed her briefly then led her into her bedroom. They lay down together and Kathryn pulled Seven into an embrace.

“Sleep,” she murmured, kissing her forehead, although she wanted to do so much more. But there would be time for that later. For now they needed rest.

 

 

 

The next night Kathryn and Seven sat cuddled together on a blanket on the beach. They had a blanket around them for warmth and were looking out over the water, over massive waves and an enormous moon.

They'd spent the evening making love in the tent they had set up on the sand behind them. Kathryn hadn't meant for their relationship to progress so quickly, but they were both glad it had.

“I love you, Kathryn,” Seven whispered, pulling her even closer to her.

“I love you, too, my beautiful girl.”

 

THE END

 


End file.
